


The Good Witch Azura

by TheWalkigDude



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkigDude/pseuds/TheWalkigDude
Summary: What if the Good Witch Azura books were fanfiction? That is what this fic aims to answer
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Good Witch Azura

It was a beautiful day in the Boiling Isles. Well, as beautiful as a town with a 40% survival rate could be. Luz and Amity walked into the Bonesboroug Library, chatting excitedly about their plans to read The Good Witch Azura to the little kids. They walked into the colorful children’s room where a gaggle of children were excitedly running around and yelling, much to the chagrin of Gary, the one librarian in the room. As soon as the gaggle saw Amity and Luz, they screamed, “Reading Lady!” and swarmed Amity. The green-haired witch chuckled and said, “Sit down, children, and we will tell you a story.” Luz chimed in,” A story about magic and witches!” The children sat on the various sitting implements in the room, from bean bags to armchairs, and listened, waiting for Amity to start reading. She pulled out the book from her satchel and started reading, “Once upon a time, a woman was sitting at a desk working at a job she hated…

Azura sat at her tiny desk endlessly typing archaic numbers into spreadsheets that didn’t seem to matter. As she sat there wondering where her English diploma had gotten her, she didn’t notice her boss coming over to her. He yelled, “What are you doing! Focus on your work!” Azura wondered why he was mad at her and then realized that she had brought up her fan blog for her favorite fantasy series, “Demons and Magic,” in her daydreaming. “Why are you looking at that childish shit!” He yelled, “this is an office, not a fucking middle school.” Sighing, Azura closed the tab and went back to the mindless drudgery considered “work.” After a few more hours of staring at spreadsheets, seemingly with the only purpose of preventing people from doing useful work, it was time for Azura’s lunch break. She cherished her lunch break because it was the only time she was free of her boss’s iron grip all day. She grabbed her notebook and lunchbox from her bag and headed upstairs to the small tables that HR forced her boss to put on the roof to “improve employee morale.” Azura was the only one who ever used them. Most employees just ate while working in a vain effort to climb the corporate ladder by putting in unpaid work.

Azura was sitting at the cramped metal table, writing in tiny print in her battered notebook. She was furiously trying to finish a passage in her fan-fiction for “Demons and Magic.” When her boss walked up the creaky metal stairs connecting the top floor to the roof, He yelled, “Your lunch break was over 10 minutes ago! Get down here before I fire you!” Azura quickly packed up her stuff, not noticing when an enormous raven landed on the table beside her. Azura turned to grab her notebook and saw the raven staring at her. She said softly, “Hey, birdy, can you move? I need my notebook back.” The raven tilted its head as if it was confused, then it took the notebook in its talons and flew off towards the forest.

Azura ran towards the railing, trying to catch the raven, but she was weighed down by her pitiful human legs, and the raven flew off on its merry way. She leaned over the railing, straining to see where it went. As she was looking, her boss yelled,” Get your ass over here! If you are gonna jump off, do it on your own time!” Dejected, Azura walked back over to the stairs to finish another day of mindless drudgery. Later that day, as she was exiting the building, she saw the raven rooting through the dumpster outside the building. As she saw it, she thought; _That bastard stole my notebook_. She walked towards it slowly as she did not want to spook it. Seemingly having eyes in the back of its head, the raven took flight towards the forest as soon as Azura took a single step towards it. Angry that the one thing that made her life worth living was stolen by a bird Azura ran after the raven chasing it into the woods. The raven was gliding effortlessly through the gnarled branches of the forest. While at the same time, Azura was grappled by thorny vines and tripped by outstretched roots. When the raven reached a clearing with a massive stump in the center, the raven landed on the center of the stump as Azura came to the clearing edge. Azura thought she could hear the raven chanting something in a guttural language as the stump glowed with artificial light. The raven dissipated into the glowing portal on top of the stump. Azura recognizing a chance to star in an isekai, jumped in with it.

“That’s where we will end it today, folks,” Luz said, snapping the book closed.

“Aww,” the gaggle of children said, frustrated that they had to do other things than listen to teens read to them.

“Don’t worry,” Amity said, “We will be here the same time next week to keep reading about the adventures of Azura.”

“Yay,” the children shouted as they went off to meet back up with their parents.

As they filed out of the room, Amity grabbed Luz’s hand and said to her, “I forgot about the swearing-in this version. Should we read the children’s version instead?”

Luz questioned, “What children’s version is there? I thought there was only one?”

Amity responded, “Nope I have one right here.” She dug a much older version of Azura out of her bag. “See,” She said, pointing to space where a swear was in the original version.

“Amity, that’s just a normal copy but censored with a permanent marker,” Luz said.

The green-haired witch looked puzzled,” But who would want to do that….” She trailed off,” Oh, I got this book from my parents, not the twins like my other copies.”

Luz said, “That doesn’t matter now, though. What matters is that now Eda owes me 5 bucks because I taught children a swear word!” Giggling, Amity and Luz walked out of the library holding hands, excited for what the next day would bring(it would bring Hooty accidentally eating King.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any errors if you see them!


End file.
